Video Girl
by XxNever meant to CryxX
Summary: Mandy Torres is Mitchie's younger sister. Shane Gray dates Mandy Torres only to find out she's a video girl. How does Mitchie feel about Shane now? How does Shane see Mitchie now? Can they trust each other? Full summary inside. Possible Smitchie!
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Yes, I'm back. I am still going on with Living in the Shadows; Hear My Voice and she's With the Band. But as I kept writing chapters for them this one kept popping up in my mind.**

**Oh and I usually write in someone's POV. Just the prologue is in third person.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. I never will. I will never be in any squeals as I am not famous): YET!**

* * *

**Full ****Summary:**

Mitchie Torres' she was not cliché; she didn't believe one song could say how much she loved someone. Shane Gray was a good rock star, in a sense; he didn't cheat on his girlfriends'. He never even thought of it, until that is he met Mitchie Torres' his girlfriends' older sister. But when he finds out his girlfriend was just a Video Girl how can he trust Mitchie? When Shane Gray dumps Mitchie Torres' little sister how can she stand to be friends with Shane Gray?

* * *

Video Girl Prologue:

Mitchie walked down the stairs of her family home. She was wearing her favorite gray sweat pants. Her brown straight hair hung carelessly in a pony tail at the back of her head. She wore her black glasses with ease not caring if the visitors saw them. Her black hole filled tee was slung on her body easily.

Mitchie Torres' was used to this particular visitor. So used to it she didn't bother wearing her contacts. As she usually did when around other people. "I'll get it!" The seventeen year old yelled.

Her mother Connie Torres' was still at a catering gig, her father Steve Torres' didn't get home until well after eleven in the evening and as it was still late afternoon Mitchie and her sixteen year old little sister Mandy Torres' were alone in the two story house. Mitchie didn't rush herself, once she reached the bottom of the stairs she walked carelessly to the door.

Mitchie opened the door to see a very comfortable Shane Gray of Connect 3 standing at her Wyckoff front door. "Hey Shane." Mitchie said leaving the door open for him to walk in. She simply walked into the kitchen knowing Shane so well he'd probably want a drink of water. "The usual?" Mitchie's voice ran clear enough that Shane who had closed the door and made his way to the living room could hear.

"Yea, thanks Mitch" Shane called as he entered the all too familiar white walled living room of the Torres' family. He had been dating the youngest female member of the Torres' family for over a year now. The media had only just found out a month ago though.

As Shane sat himself down on the blue loveseat near the edge of the living room a familiar tune filled the stereo system. It was Connect 3's new hit song 'Mandy'. Only his band mates' Nate, Jason and the Torres' family new the song was for Mandy Torres.

His close friend Mitchie Torres' walked in holding two glasses of water, with a lemon resting on the side and a sprig of mint. All the ingredients helped Shane's voice when it was sore. So he drank it regularly to avoid cancelling concerts.

"Here you are Shane." Mitchie said handing him the bigger glass. Mitchie took the seat next to him. "So how have you been?" Shane asked. It had been exactly three weeks since he'd seen any of the Torres'. "Same old." Mitchie said a 'coat hanger smile' on her face as Shane had named it. "You?" Mitchie asked waiting for another story from another tour that Shane had done.

"Chased by Fans, signed autographs, danced on stage, sang on stage, recorded a new version of 'Mandy' and I talked to Brown." Shane said a small smirk playing on his lips. He loved talking to Mitchie. It brought back old memories from when they were on a summer camp run by his uncle.

Well, actually, Shane was taken there against his will to change his attitude, Mitchie was sixteen as was he, Mitchie was helping her mom in the camp kitchen, and Mandy was helping her father over the summer. Shane had met Mitchie for the first time and he didn't even know it because Mitchie had covered herself in flour. Then he properly met Mitchie when he was working on the chords for Connect 3's up and coming single 'Play My Music'.

The inspiration came from hearing a girl play the piano and play a song. He liked it and tried all summer to find 'the girl with the voice', he still hasn't. More and more songs Shane wrote over the summer. At final jam Mitchie didn't realize what Brown had meant by 'until the end of final jam', she didn't get to perform but made friends with Caitlyn Gellar.

But Shane had made friends with Mitchie since that day by the lake, more events past and Shane and Mitchie were a still friend, that is until the end of Beach Jam. Tess Tyler daughter of T.J Tyler spilled the beans. Shane was distraught and cried, he didn't know why. But soon after Shane realized he overreacted and asked Mitchie for forgiveness.

A month after Camp Rock he came to visit Mitchie and her family. He then met Mandy Torres. Since then the two have dated. Mitchie has been there to tell the two off when they fought.

Shane and Mitchie continued to talk about there time at Camp Rock. "I can't believe I lied to the entire Camp because I wanted to fit in." Mitchie said laughing a little. "Who wants to fit in?" Both of them asked at the same time. "When you can stand out!" Shane joined in Mitchie's laughing fit.

After a good five minutes Mandy Torres' began her descend to the lower level of the house. Her short brown bob was neatly brushed her Victoria Beckham bangs hanging naturally with a tiny curl.

"Shane!" Mandy said happily running over to her boyfriend once she reached the bottom step. Her little black dress made it hard to run, harder still were the high heels she was wearing to be the same height as Shane. "Hey Mandy!" Shane said engulfing Mandy in a hug. "See you two later!" Mitchie said waving as she walked back into the kitchen with half empty glasses of water.

Mandy and Shane walked out the wooden oak front door hand in hand. "See you later Mitch!" Mandy called closing the front door. Shane took Mandy's hand quickly after that. "So where are we going?" Mandy asked rushing over each syllable. Shane chuckled not realizing the evil plot behind Mandy's words. "Just a restaurant two towns over." Shane said kissing Mandy's forehead.

Mandy's smile faded for a moment before reappearing. Shane opened the door to his black Mercedes. Mandy sat in the passenger seat as she always did not looking at Shane as she buckled herself in. Mandy flipped her phone open texting a friend before shutting it.

"How's school been?" Shane asked as he drove along the highway. "Boring." Mandy said placing a tanned hand on Shane's hand. Mandy was always the tannest out of her family. "How's tour been?" Mandy asked her white teeth glistening. "Same old." Shane said stealing Mitchie's line.

Shane continued to drive for another hour until they reached a quaint little Italian restaurant. Mandy scoffed quietly before waiting for Shane to open her door. Shane was a love sick drunk and opened the car door for Mandy taking her hand and leading her into the restaurant. "Table for two." Shane said to a waiter as he led them to a small table near a glass window with a stunning view of the town's chapel. A purple sky above it, the sun setting just beyond; a romantic scene to say the least.

Shane ordered a steak and salad while Mandy went all out and ordered a pasta dish with extra olives, extra cheese, no ham and no tomato; quiet a hard order to satisfy as the dish was made up of ham and tomato mainly. About five minutes late a plate of bread arrived for the couple to share. "Hot Tunes wants us to do an interview." Shane said looking out the window whilst playing with a piece of bread in his fingers.

Mandy let an evil smirk play on her lips. "When?" She faked innocents. Shane turned to face her and Mandy let her evil smirk fade into an innocent smile. "In two days time." Shane sighed. "Where?" Mandy asked. "L.A." Shane said as their main courses' arrived. Shane slowly began eating his as he looked at his girlfriend.

To him everything about her was beautiful. Long eyelashes, small pink lips, her shadowy eyes, her dark brown eyes and the way they sparkle in the night light. To her he was handsome; his chocolate eyes showed so much emotion no matter how hard he tried not to show any, his straight almost jet black hair was shaped to his face perfectly. But to Mandy only one thing truly mattered his titles as 'Rock Star' or 'Pop Star' but most importantly 'Super Star'.

Two hours later Shane and Mandy walked out of the restaurant holding hands. Mandy feeding Shane some gelato. But as someone once said 'All good things come to an end'. A flash of a camera led Shane to look up to see a dozen paparazzi standing there taking photos.

Shane took Mandy's hand and walked briskly to the car, as soon as Mandy's feet where in the car he shut the door. As anger as Shane was he couldn't figure out how the paparazzi found out where they where.

Another hour long drive later Mandy and Shane showed up outside the Torres' family home. Shane opened the door yet again for Mandy and closing it after her. The couple walked casually up the drive way. "I had a great night." Mandy said. "So did I" Shane said smiling. He leant in close to Mandy.

Mandy smiled closing her eyes and leaning in as well. Shane placed his hand gently on Mandy's lower back. He placed his lips gently on hers. The kiss was short and simply for Shane. But Mandy was disappointed. Shane was happy and walked Mandy to the front door. Once Mandy was safely inside Shane followed in as well. He smiled as he walked up the familiar staircase. He didn't know why but he felt like talking with Mandy for longer.

He knocked gently on Mandy's bedroom door. Mandy opened her white painted door to see Shane standing there. Shane smiled walking into Mandy's not so clean bedroom. A few items of clothes lay on the brown carpet. Mandy's bed was covered in clothes also. Her wooden vanity covered in all sorts of make-up. Then there was every square inch of her walls covered in some band's posters. Though Connect 3 was the main attraction on her walls Shane couldn't help but want to tear down the other band's posters.

"MANDY TORRES!" A voice yelled from the living room. Mandy sighed and walked down to see a very very angry Mitchie Torres' her face red, flustered and hair askew. "Have you seen Hot Tunes?" Mitchie asked. Mandy smiled, she was mentioned. Mandy shook her head. "SHANE GET YOU BUTT DOWN HERE!" Mitchie yelled knowing Shane was upstairs scared as hell by Mitchie's anger tone.

A very scared Shane Gray walked into the living room. "You and Miss Mandy were on Hot Tunes!" Mitchie yelled. "And what's wrong with that?" Mandy asked. This pushed Mitchie over her limit. "What's wrong with that?" Mitchie scoffed.

"Shane promised me no funny business when he began going out with you." Mandy's eyes widened she had remained oblivious to this secret deal. "You were not supposed to be a regular topic on Hot Tunes, Not supposed to be followed by paparazzi on dates, not supposed to be called 'Sandy!" Mitchie yelled. Mandy laughed at Shane and her's celebrity couples' name.

Shane bit his lip. "Mitch" Shane said trying to sooth her. "Neither of us no how the Paparazzi found us." Mandy let a smirk play on her lips. "What a load of bull Shane." Mitchie spat. "You were not supposed to take advantage of her!" Mitchie let a few tears fall. "My BABY SISTER!" Mandy laughed. "Oh, Poor Mitchie, she hasn't got a rock star for a boyfriend!" Shane's eyes widened. "I'm not fixing this mess for you Mandy." Mitchie said storming out of the house.

Mandy knew she had just blurted out what she was thinking. To try and blow it off Mandy smiled and laughed. Shane shook his head. "Is that what you truly think Mandy?" Shane asked his face looked hurt. His chocolate eyes seemed to sparkle with tears threatening to fall.

"No!" Mandy yelled. "Ever heard of sarcasm?" Shane sighed. "One last chance." Mandy smiled. "Thank you Shane." Shane huffed. "It's late." Mandy hugged him. "See you tomorrow." Shane said kissing her forehead heading out the door.

**

* * *

****A/N: What do you think****? I know its short but... it's just the intro. Reviews are internet love. Review!!**

**P.S: Please**

**Love NMTC**


	2. Chapter 1: I don't do hospitals

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER! WOOT! I'm un-sure on how long this story will go on for. But I'll ask you all that later near the end of the story. So, if you haven't all ready go check out my other fics; living In the Shadows, Hear My Voice and she's With the Band. **

'**Mandy Torres' is not based off of the Jonas Brothers' family friend. The Mandy that the Jonas Brothers' are friends with is extremely nice. And NOT a video girl. The songs used in this chapter are:**

**This is Me - Camp Rock Soundtrack**

**Two Worlds Collide- Demi Lovato.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock guys, so put away those lawyers. Please!**

* * *

Chapter 1 Video Girl: 'I don't do hospitals'.

Shane walked out of the Torres' family home as a familiar face walked in. "Have a good night Connie." Shane said. He didn't hold grudges for long. "You too Shane." Connie Torres' said as she closed the front door to her house, blissfully un-aware that her eldest child was someone on the streets of Wyckoff, New Jersey at this late hour of 10 o'clock.

Shane kicked a small rock along the side walk as he walked around the streets trying to find Mitchie. She was always there for him, so Shane felt it was due time he returned the favor. As Shane walked down a small alley that he knew would lead him to Mitchie and his' favorite park. Shane a little freak out as it was a Friday night and there was bound to be some trouble in the alley ran quickly through it.

Once he reached a sort of safe haven 'the park'. Shane stopped running and began looking for Mitchie. As he was walking past a bunch of bushes and trees Shane heard something he had not in a good couple of years. The girl with the voice.

**Do you know what its like,**

**To feel so in the dark? **

**To dream about a life**

**Where you're the shinning star**

**Even though it seems **

**Like it's too far away**

**I have to believe in myself**

**It's the only way.**

Shane didn't realize the person singing was crying until she finished the last line. "Hello." Shane said, not even realizing this was the exact same thing he said the first time he heard it. "Who sang that?" The bushes next to him ruffled in the cold night air. He took no notice. All Shane wanted to know is who the girl was singing. As if on cue something came along to distract him. 'Eye of the Tiger' by 'Survivor' began to play.

Before the first verse began to play Shane had already picked up. "S.G here." Shane answered. Shane had turned his back to the play equipment where he had heard the girl sing.

Little Shane Gray didn't know that Mitchie Torres' was the singer and had been all this time. Mitchie had called him so he would not look at her as she tried to run away. "Hello?" Shane asked through the phone. Mitchie made a run for the bushes near the edge of the park but close the alley way that lead to her house.

"HELLO!" Shane yelled through the phone. Now, Little Miss Torres was not smart enough, she had her phone volume all the way up, and on a quiet night like this anyone could hear the person on the other line. "Who's there?" Shane called into the night's air.

"Mandy dandy!" Mitchie whispered into the voice attempting her sisters' voice. "Hey Mandy." Shane said into the phone dully. Mitchie took this chance to run up the alley way.

By this time it was 10:45pm, on a Friday night in Wyckoff. Mitchie Torres knew that no alley is safe this late at night. But she did not expect to find a near lifeless girl lying on the cold harsh cement.

Her brown curls wet soaked in what appeared to be blood, her eyes' were rolled into the back of her head and her breathing was not consistent. To Mitchie Torres' this girl was an unfortunate soul; she didn't recognize that this girl was, Caitlyn Gellar the seventeen year old 'camper today, music producer tomorrow.'

Shane Gray was lucky enough that who ever was attempting to be 'Mandy Torres' had not yet hung up. So out of sheer dumb luck he recorded the entire call until he had enough. He knew it was no Mandy that had called him; it was her older sister, Mitchie was in trouble. Shane found Nate walking around the park like nothing mattered.

"Just like that pretty brunette." The drunk said grabbing Mitchie Torres' by the waist and placing her up against the cold alley way bricks. "NO!" Mitchie screamed kicking at her offender. "Struggle and I cut your throat." The drunk said.

Mitchie Torres' was at a cross road; go through the un-thinkable and possibly come out alive carrying a drinker's kid in your stomach or struggle for a little while until the drunk cuts you throat, have someone from the neighborhood find you no longer able to speak, sing and basically commutate.

"That's better." The drunken said. "So, while I relieve myself." Mitchie's eyes widened. He was actually going to take her, virginity. "What's your name princess?" The drunken asked as his ruff hands traces circles on Mitchie's arms. Still pressing her up against the wall. "Mitchie." Mitchie breathed. "Well, M-i-t-c-h-i-e" The drunken spoke his hands making there own way through her hole filled black sweat shirt.

Mitchie wasn't thinking straight. So with one quick ease she threw her knee up into the air hitting a rather delicate area for the drunken. "You fat slut!" The drunk spat clutching his groin area. Mitchie took as much a chance as any one, she began running back towards the park, hoping to dear god the Shane was still there.

For once, Mitchie Torres' was lucky, well, kind of lucky in a sense. Mitchie's body collided with another. "So-Sorry." The teenage boy stuttered. Mitchie Torres' looked up to see the curly haired youngest member of Connect 3. "N-Nate." Mitchie breathed hugging him tight glad to be somewhat safe. The sixteen year old Nate blinked twice. "Um, Mitchie what are you doing?" Nate asked a small blush appearing on his checks.

Mitchie suddenly realized who the poor girl that lay somewhat lifeless half way up the alley. Mitchie grabbed Nate's hand and towed him up to the cobbled stoned blood drenched area where Caitlyn Gellar lay. "Caitlyn?" Nate asked. He had met Caitlyn on two occasions; Pre-thanksgiving dinner with the Torres' family and one month ago at a poetry reading he went to with Mitchie.

The two began to carry Caitlyn up towards the Torres' house hold. Not knowing if she would survive. But they did know that Caitlyn was scared in her state of mind as she kept repeating 'Help me....' After a severe fit Nate knew this was enough. "Mitchie do something." Nate said in a panic for Caitlyn. "Um, okay." Mitchie stumbled over her words. "Caity, listen to me, you'll be fine." Mitchie spoke calmly. Caitlyn's body went into another fit, her eyes rolling to the front of her head briefly. "Not working." Nate said as they contunied carrying Caitlyn along the sidewalk towards Mitchie's house. "Right, Caitlyn Gellar, this is for you." Mitchie said, and right then she began doing what she knew best; singing.

**She was giving the world so much that she couldn't see**

**And she needed someone to show her who she could be**

**And she tried to survive wearing her heart on her sleeve**

**But I needed you to believe**

**You had your dreams, I had mine**

**You had your fears I was fine**

**Showed me what I couldn't find**

**When two different worlds collide**

**La, La, La, **

**She was scared of it all **

**Watching from far away**

**She was giving a role **

**Never knew just when to play**

**And she tried to survive**

**Living a life on her own **

**Always afraid of the throne**

**But you've given my strength to find hope**

Caitlyn's distressed state had calmed by this stage so that she lay still in their arms. "Cool Song." Nate said. Mitchie smiled. A few mintues later they showed up outside the Torres' family home. Mitchie kicked the door open. "MOM!" Mitchie yelled. A distressed Connie Torres' stood in the doorway to the kitchen. "Jeez Louise!" Connie exclaimed rushing to Caitlyn's side.

Shane Gray was never a fast runner. So by nature Nate Black his band mate had beaten him to the screams. Shane no longer felt the need to be around the park so walked towards the small apartment Jason White, Nate Black and himself owned. What is the reason behind them owning an apartment here?

Well, because Shane spent most of his time off with Mandy Torres in Wyckoff he felt the need to buy a place to stay, also Connect 3's entire family are located here in Wyckoff NJ, so Nate and Jason decided to rent the place also as they were grown-up enough to be thinking about a place to stay, well Jason the twenty year old, Nate not so much.

Connie Torres' had not studied medicine but she knew that Caitlyn Gellar needed help. "Nate could you and Mitchie take Caitlyn to my car." Connie said walking up the stairs towards the youngest Torres' room. "Mandy!" Connie said knocking on the door.

Mandy Torres sat on her double bed that covered in clothes. "Yes Mom." Mandy said stressing the word mom as she walked to the bedroom door. "You. Car. Now." Connie Torres' said bluntly pointing down stairs. Mandy sighed she walked down the now empty hall her black heels clicking.

A few moments later Mandy was in the car sitting shot gun. "Well, Nate, it's good to see you." Mandy said in a sweet sugar coated tone that made her sister scoff. "Even if is under horrible circumstances." By this time Mitchie was shaking with laughter. "Mandy you wouldn't even care if Caitlyn was dead." Mitchie spat. Nate's eyes widened.

In all the time he had known Mitchie, including hearing Shane talk about her he had never seen or heard Mitchie so angry. "It's okay Mitchie." Nate said attempting to calm the older teen. "No Nate. It's not." Mitchie said clenching her hands in her anger raging through her veins.

By this time Connie Torres had pulled herself up into the drivers' seat. Connie sensed the tension in the car. It was quiet hard not to as it was too thick to cut a knife through. Connie took this as a sign not to make conversation. So the car hour long drive to New Jersey Hospital was an awkward one to say the least.

As they arrived at the hospital Mandy Torres' was in an utter state of boredom. Mandy hoped out of the car and walked up towards the clean glass sliding doors. Connie had ran ahead to tell the hospital what state Caitlyn was in. So that left Nate and Mitchie to carry Caitlyn up the stairs to the hospital.

"You could help." Called a distressed and tired Nate Black. Mandy scoffed "And risk breaking my wrist!" Mandy knew she couldn't say nails because Mitchie would rip her hair from her head, with no hesitation. Mandy knew that because Mitchie hardly ever gets angry, but when she does, it's generally about something important.

A minute or two later a panting pair of teenagers walked up the final stair to the hospital carrying Caitlyn Gellar. Mandy Torres began to laugh uncontrollability. The sight was 'a Kodak moment'.

Mitchie Torres' the oldest of the two still had her holey black sweat shirt and grey sweat pants on, her brown bangs stuck to her forehead. Nate black on the other hand looked plain out of place, he worn tight black skinny jeans, and a once loose now clinging chocolate brown tee, his hair was curly in a fro but in some parts of his hair sweat crystals gleamed.

Connie Torres' rushed back out of the hospital nearly pushing her youngest daughter to the floor, to help Caitlyn Gellar. "She's not even blood related." Mandy scoffed tapping her black heel. Connie was followed out by three nurses and a patient trolley bed. As the loaded Caitlyn onto the trolley bed one nurse made the mistake of asking Mandy what happened. "How would I know?" Mandy spat her laughing fit well and truly over.

Connie, Mitchie, Nate and the three nurses wheeled Caitlyn into the hospital. "Aren't you coming?" Nate asked Mandy. "I don't do hospitals." Mandy said, spitting out the word hospitals as if it was venom to her veins. A shocked Nate Black nodded walking back into the hospital.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Short much? I know. **

**Not my best work? One of my worst pieces of writing. **

**But I can't change it cause then there'll be too much action or not enough in the one chapter. I mean this chapter could have been one page long so I had to add more to it. **

**But I need to ask you the reviewer:**

**Should I keep writing in third person or change into first person?**

**If I should change to first person:**

**Should it be one person's view the entire fiction or change ever other chapter?**

**Let me know please.**

**Love:**

**xXNeverMeantToCryXx**


	3. Chapter 2: Go entertain the hobos

**A/N: Another Chapter! By popular demand I have begun to write in first person.**

**This entire chapter in…………. Mitchie Torres' point of view.**

**Hope you all like.**

**CALIMER: I OWN THE FIRST SONG IN THIS CHAPTER! ALL RIGHTS RESVERED! The song is called 'Different' **

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to say I own Camp Rock, I don't ask Mandy!**

"**The only thing dumbo owns is me" Mandy scoffed. "Why do I always scoff?" Mandy asked. "Because I say so, well more like type so." You get the idea.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Video Girl ~Go entertain the hobos. ~

I was frantic. Caitlyn my best friend had been harassed and possibly raped by some drunken baboon. Even if she did survive she would most likely be pregnant, with his kid. What would her parents think?

It has been two hours since Caitlyn was admitted to hospital. The doctors are only talking to Wendy and David; Caitlyn's parents. Not me, Nate or even my mother. Mandy my devil of a sister is outside in the freezing cold wearing a less than suitable outfit that has surely got some hobo's happy.

"N-Nate, wh-hat if sh-she doesn't m-make I-it?" I asked Nate sobbing into his chest for the fifty times tonight. "Hey d-don't think that." He said running a soothing hand over my back. "Caity is strong, she'll pull through." Some how that didn't make me feel better.

"I-I'm going to check on M-Mandy." I said standing up. "Kay." With that I half walked half ran to my sister the anger that Nate seemed to be keeping down was now off the leech. As I walked out of the glass sliding doors a gust of strong cigarette smoke blow into my face.

I turned towards the smoker shocked to see it was none other than my little sister. In a fit of rage I grabbed her hand gently but angrily took the cigarette from her hand and stomped on it. "What the fuck?" Mandy spat at me her breath stank of tobacco. I'm usually not one to swear "What the fuck yourself!?" I yelled at her. "Your sixteen, it's not legal!" Mandy rolled her eyes. "Listen to me Mandy!"

"Or what Michelle?" She yelled a few homeless people that were sleeping around the hospital woke to watch our fight. A smirk played across Mandy's lips. "Do you want me to tell Mom?" I asked trying to remain slightly calm. "Tell me what?" I turned to see my mother arms crossed a sour look on her face.

"Mandy what do you need to tell me?" Mandy's smirk remained my face dropped. "Mitchie was smoking!" Mandy said picking up a cigarette that she had some how placed in my back pocket. "Michelle." My mother gasped. "It wasn't me!" Mandy laughed. "What so you think I put a cigarette in your pocket, I wouldn't even go near the stuff, it's illegal for a sixteen year old to smoke."

"You know what, I don't care." I said turning to my sister. "Go entertain some hobos, while I got back to CARE for my friend." Mandy laughed. "Caitlyn was always a good actress." Mandy seemed to shake my glare off before putting a hand on my shoulder "I'm joking sis." Mandy said before pulling her cell phone out. "You go" I mouthed to my mother as she walked back inside still not happy with me, believing miss perfect A.K.A Mandy.

I sighed leaning against the cold cobble side of the hospital sliding down so I sat on the cement also. I was not one to eaves drop but when it's my sister why not?

"Hey Shane" Mandy said.

"Hey Mandy" A croaked voice called from the other line.

"How are you?" Mandy asked sounding over cheerily.

"Tried, bored. You?" Shane croaked oblivious that he had been awoke at this hour of, well I'm not sure. I check my green wrist watch, 00:01am.

"Bored, I've been standing out side in the freezing cold waiting for Mitchie."

A muffled grunt and banging of wooden draws could be heard on the other end of the line "Where are you?"

Mandy smiled "Jersey Hospital."

"OH MY GOSH WHAT'S WRONG!?" A now yelling Shane Gray could be heard on the other end. I've had enough. I took the phone from Mandy's hands, hanging up leaving probably a very annoyed worried and disgruntled Shane hanging.

"What the fuck Michelle?" Mandy asked reaching for the phone that I held above her reach. "Don't think I don't know your game." I said dropping the phone into her empty palms sliding down against the cool pavement. I know it sounds cliché but I wish this never happened; my life.

A crunched up piece of paper flew my way in the wind, with one quick swipe I took it running my other hand through my hair as to pull out a pen that was tangled in my hair. Inspiration comes at the best of times, I wrote down some lines to a song I was struggling to write:

_She was different _

_She was mean_

_He was different _

_With me (me)_

_No matter how _

_Many times I say_

_You are different (in your own way)_

_You still believe (You Still Believe)_

_What she says about me_

_Would you believe (Would you believe)_

_That I'm not what I seem_

_Different_

_Different_

_She was different_

_She was mean_

_He was different_

_With Me (Me)_

All though it was not much it was a good crack at what was a struggling song. The best part for me is, with luck no one will no who it's about; Mandy and Shane.

I placed the piece of paper in my tee not really caring about image. I thought about going back inside but knew that I couldn't bare the white tiled mad house for any longer.

"Hun, I'm going home." My mother said appearing next to me. "I'll take Mandy with me and you can stay." The one thing I love about my mother is she so understands. "Thanks mom." I said giving her a hug.

"Call straight away if Cait wakes up." My eyes widened. "She's in a coma?" My mother nodded. Why I had not been told, I don't know, I thought.

Connie raised pulling Mandy along with her. "Go join the hobo's Mitchie." Mandy spat before being pulled away by our mother.

I was left there to sob. What seemed like years later, but by my best bets was only an hour later someone shook me from my sobbing fit.

"Never picture you here Mitch." A familiar voice of warmth said sitting next to me. "H-hey Shane." I breathed shivering in the breeze.

"W-why are you h-hear?" I asked, not till Shane had broken my sobbing fit had I realized how cold it was. What -15 degrees Celsius equals 5 degrees Fahrenheit?

I looked over to see Shane in a black hooded jumper, his straight hair hidden; he wore black skinny jeans as always and the newest pair of dark blue low top chucks. "Mandy hung up." Oh, I hung up, my mistake. "Um… yea… right…." I donned not knowing what to say.

"Why are you here?" Shane asked slightly confused. What could I say? Oh, I was about to be raped when Nate walked up the alley, we found Caitlyn lying on the ground a few meters away? Yeah, that I'll go down smooth.

"Umm…." I was not intent on telling Shane as he was always the over protective type. "I-I" Great, I shivered slightly. But enough for Shane to wrap his arms around me trying to comfort me and warm me up.

"I-I'd rather not talk about it." I said simply. Shane chuckled, his hot breath running up and down my bare neck making me feel at ease in a really weird way.

"You know when someone says that they don't want to talk about it; it means they just don't want to be embarrassed."

I giggled as he did, my heart beating probably a little too fast for Mandy's liking, not like she'll know though. "That or I don't want to bring down big brother on me." I said smiling.

He patted my hair down before whispering in my ear. "But big brother just wants little sister to be safe."

His voice was like gold to me. Rare, soothing, hypnotizing sometimes even frightening though, he never meant it.

He was an angel in disguise. But he wasn't my angel. He was Mandy's. Mandy didn't know about this angel until I introduced them. She then went and seduced him.

I sighed. "You want the whole story or a nutshell?" I asked flicking stray stones around. Shane rested his chin on my neck pouting. His arms still around me, oh Mandy would kill me for any contact with Shane.

STOP IT MITCHIE! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE A HOMEWRECKER!

_For once tonight just live a little and shut up brain!_

"How about the shell of a story of the whole?" He asked. I looked over at him not turning my head though. "Joseph Shane Gray! What the heck are you talking about?" I yelled at him playfully.

He grimaced at his name, his full name. "Oh I so have to go to court and get my name changed just like someone I know, Leigh Michelle Torres." He grinned, it was contagious I couldn't help but laugh as well.

I hit him playfully on the arm as we laughed. It wasn't in a flirt like way, more like a you-bastard-slash-friend!

"Want to know a secret?" I asked Shane. I bet Mandy hadn't told Shane this one. "Sure." He said leaning in close but not to close.

We were always like this. Playful banter filled, brother/sister huddles, gossiping like grandmas, not knitting though we did play guitar while gossiping or just talking usually.

"Mandy's real name is Jean Daley Torres." Shane's eyes widened the soft color of his chocolate eyes seemed to harden but then return to its normal state or swirls light color.

"She never told me that." Shane muttered under his breath. Shit, what the fucking hell have I done? I've just screwed Mandy and Shane's relationship.

But yet, my heart isn't breaking for Mandy. "How did she get her nickname Mandy?" He asked me softly yet so saddened by what I had just told him.

"Well, she called up this radio station and she said-"I was cut off as Nate came running up to us. "Mitch Caitlyn's awake!" Nate's happy and exhausted face then turned confused as he saw Shane.

I looked over at Shane. Careful not to move my neck as he was still resting on my shoulder. "Umm… Hey Bro!" Shane said nervously before letting a small nervous laugh out.

Nate shook it off. "Not even going to ask are you?" I asked Nate. He nodded and waited for me to get up. Shane didn't seem to get the message we were sending him, no verbally of course.

After a good two minutes of just staring at Shane waiting for him to lift his head from my shoulder Shane cleared his throat.

"Look Mitch, not that I totally understand why you're staring at me, it's Nate staring at me that's freaking me out, he shouldn't be staring. That or Nate maybe there's a closet door that should be opened?" Shane said. Nate's eyes widened. "Dude I'm not gay." Nate exclaimed.

I could hear Shane's breathing relax and sigh with relief. After all, his hot breath on my neck was now starting to stick causing a small damp patch of skin; which to the outside would look like a patch of sweat not been wiped away.

After another good two minute three-way staring match Shane cleared his throat again. "You sure that your not gay Nate?" Shane repeated. Nate huffed and walked over to Shane lifted his head off of my shoulder and then pulled me up. "We were waiting for you to move that watermelon attached to your neck." Shane grunted in annoyance.

Gosh, what are with these two? You'd think they were animals fighting over meat not cousins fighting over….. Nothing. "Hey!" I yelled interrupting their bickering. "Caitlyn's the one we should be focusing on. "Sorry." Both boys muttered, Shane kicking a stray rock before the three of us walked into the hospital.

We were rushed towards Caitlyn's room. Shane pushing me through the door of Caitlyn's hospital room because Nate was pushing him. The three of us ended up on the floor.

Two teenage boys on top of me, Shane in a sandwich. "Wow, you guys love big entrances." A familiar warm, tired, strained, laughing voice came from the bed; Caitlyn.

"Hey Caity." The three of us said grinning like the three idiots we are. Caitlyn laughed but something wasn't right. Her cheeks were slightly wet even from here you could see.

The way she was laying on hospital bed was one that asked questions. All of her body above her waist was sitting but her legs lay there un-moving. Just like the three of us, not moving.

Shane still in a sandwich, me still at the bottom and Nate resting his elbow on Shane's chest while grinning more than us. Shane was mean and landed right on top of me. Expect for one factor. He was face down, I was face up. Our faces inches apart.

_Shut up Mitchie, Stop thinking about him, he's dating YOUR SISTER! Look at those eyes though._

His eyes chocolate brown with a line of gold running through the middle were pouring into mine. Caitlyn coughed interrupting us and Nate's starring contest. "Nate you might want to move otherwise will have a weird sandwich competition going on." Caitlyn said. Nate quickly looked at us standing up and pulling Shane up by the shoulders.

Nate then held a hand out for me picking me up. "Thanks Nate." I whispered, even if I was comfortable in the position just then.

_No Mitchie you were not comfortable that close to your sister's boyfriend. _

I looked over at Caitlyn she was smiling patting the side of her bed obliviously telling me to come and sit on her bed. I smiled and then jumped on to her bed not realizing that I had knocked her leg now sitting on it. "Oh shit, I'm sorry Caitlyn." I said quickly getting off and leaning against her bed.

Caitlyn let out a sad smile; Nate and Shane were confused and freaked at the same time. "Mitchie just sat on your leg. Yet you're not swearing or yelping in pain." Shane stated confused.

Caitlyn sighed leaning her head against mine focusing on the two boys. Her breathing was normal. "I haven't been truly honest about my situation." Caitlyn said letting a tear fall from her face. "What is it?" Nate asked. His eyes sparkling in the light pure emotion shinning.

"I can no longer walk."

* * *

**A/N: HOW WAS IT?! Next Chapter you will love! Already working on it so should be up soon. Check out my new fic:**

**Letters for You Letters for Me.**

**Please re-view! I will send you all something very special. That no one else has given you before. I'm also plugging an awesome fic!**

**NATIONAL IDOL! A camp Rock fic. This writer is the bomb! Look up xxlovely also she is the best known writer in man kind! Love NMTC**


End file.
